Misfits: My Season 4
by MyndsEye
Summary: The future and the past are colliding, Simon Superhoodie has gone back so many times he has started the storm again. NWO has over taken the future and the past has no clue whats ahead. It was all because of one fatal mistake the originial time he went back and I finally figured out how to save him and Alisha. I don't own Misfits I just enjoy watching and writing stories abt them
1. Prologue

Things died down after Simon left... Again.

They are almost living a normal life again.  
After all the zombies, the ghosts, the supers... the losses.  
Life is getting somewhat back to normal, plain old human normal.

But this time, this repetitious cycle, is the calm before the storm.  
Not a storm...a Hurricane and it will take everyone with it.

And being the one that watched all this happen for almost the 19th time...  
Studying every move...every moment...  
I am fading...I feel it everyday...every cycle...  
he still has it in motion, and I must fix it...  
If I don't fix it...  
I will become nothing...  
and they will all die...  
only trying to save the world...  
to stop the storm...  
I'll never see him again...


	2. Chapter 1: Disappeared

Chapter 1: Disappeared

Sensitive Rudy, sick from last nights binge once again, splashes water on his face over and over trying to relieve himself of the hangover he can only regret himself...well...his other self about. Grumbling, comes Jackass Rudy from the bedroom where a blonde woman lays deshevled from a evenful night herself of fucking and nonsense.  
No shirt and just white tighty whities, he rubs his head.

"Oh, Fuck Sake. My head is poundin' "  
the Grumpy one says loudly.

"You over did it this time," Sensitive Rudy says rather quietly,  
wincing to the sound of his other halfs' loud voice,  
"You don't need to be so loud."

"WHAT!"  
he says loudly with a chuckle, then grabs his head  
"Ah Shit! Fuck! My Head."

Sensitive goes and leaves the bathroom and puts his clothes on as Jackass brushes his teeth.  
He looks at the mirror seeing his other half fall over on the girl while puttin' his pants on.  
Rolls his eyes as the girl is awakened so rudely.

"Aye, the fawk. What the hell?"

Shading her eyes the blonde looks around the rather messy flat of Rudy's apartment. Rudy dashes to behind the door as the other Rudy, finally with pants on follow suit and they combine back together again.

"Aye, good mornin'...uh...um...what was your name again?"

"Lily"

"Ah, yes Lily like the flower."

"Oh my head...Fawk."

Her blonde hair was just a mess and still had no clothes on just a blanket covering her blessed areas.  
Rudy looked at every move she made, almos hoping she would drop the blanket.

"Where are my clothes..." She rubs her eyes a bit to see better, "Well? Where are my clothes?"

Sensitive Rudy obviously put them neatly on the chair with her shoes. Guess to make Jackass seem rather...respectable.  
He points to the chair where the neatly folded clothes with shoes on top are set. She looks at it and kind of smiles wryly.

"Thank You. Sorry for snapping. I am not a morning person."

Before Rudy could say anything she quickly gets her clothes and pushes Rudy out of her way to the bathroom and locks it, turns on the shower and the sound of flowing water fills the bathroom.  
Rudy still in shock leans against the door and shouts,  
"Don't forget to clean behind your ears. Men don't like unclean ears."

Silence.

"Lily, um...there aren't any towels in there. You have to come out here to get them."

Still Silence.

Rudy starts to get nervous. The sound of water falling on the porcalain tub has him daydreaming, dirty things.  
He looks down at the bulge forming in his pants.

"Oh shit. Stop Rudy stop that right now."

His Jackass self comes out for a moment.  
"Stop what? We are normal men, we have urges and we like it. Don't sound like such a bottom queen."

They both look at the door...no sound...no sound of water...  
they both wait and look at the door for almost five minutes...  
not even so much as the shower curtain being moved...

They start to shake the handle.  
"Lily! Lily! Are you okay?" says the Jackass  
"Oh fuck what if she is dead" says the Sensitive  
"She can't be, she had to turn off the water you idiot...LILY?"  
"Okay...okay...then on 3...one... two..."  
"No no No wait wait..if we break the door how are we going to fix it..."

"Ugh..."

"What if shes dead?"

"Oh now you think she's dead! One."  
"Two."

"THREE!"

They both run and burst thru the door with out making the hinges fall apart.  
But there is no sign of Lily.

"Lily...?"  
Silence...the Rudys look around..  
in the tub...  
behind the sink  
everywhere.  
They look at each other completely bewildered.  
Lily was no where to be found.

Back at the bar, Curtis is cleaning the place up for another day as Kelly strolls in.  
"It's dead," she grumbles.  
"Its 10 in the mornin', ya think a party was going on in here?" he scoffs.  
"2"  
"2? This early?"  
She smirks quickly and turns her back to him leaning against the bar.  
He rolls his eyes and puts two mugs under the tap and fills them with the cheapest beer.  
"Why here so early? Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?"  
"SETH is doing some business, he got a call...an emergency I guess."  
She turns to the two beers gleaming on the bar counter but looks at him.  
"Wa? Yoh got a problem with me and Seth...togetha?"  
Curtis puts his hands just as a straggler comes in. Its Rudy.

He walks in and his sensitive side takes a seat at the bar as Jackass sits at the booth. Both still dumbfounded by the mornings' odd turn of events. They just sit. Quiet. Both of them. It made the room seem...stifling as if it was happy hour and there were too many people in the small bar.

"Whats wrong with yoh?"  
Kelly stares at them wondering what the hell shut them up. It never happens especially Jackass.  
The silence finally broke with Sensitive saying, "I don't know, she was there then she wasn't I just...damn how?"

Curtis makes two shots with out even a thought. Something was up and the best way to make Rudy talk is with a drink.  
He steps from the bar and hands the shots to each Rudy and they both down it with out a flinch or a scrunch of their face.  
Like it was just water.

"She was just gone."

"Who?" Curtis asks "Who is this 'she'?"  
"Lily." says Jackass like everyone should have known her name.  
"Lily disappeared after last night."  
"After a good Shag is more like it"  
Sensitive rolls his eyes and continues explaining,  
"She went to shower and locked the door on us. A few mins later the water went off and there was no sound."  
"Not even the sound of the shower curtain. Ten maybe fifteen minutes went by and we strapping lads broke down that big door.  
Didn't we?"

Curtis interjects, "That door has been wanting to come off its hinges for the longest and I have seen your place...complete dump."

"Well we did break it down and when we looked she was gone. No clothes. No Lily."

"She couldn't have gone out the window or anything too small."

They all looked at each other and Kelly just rolled her eyes and throws back the second mug of beer,  
they all stare at her as she doesn't even take a breath to finish the large mug.  
"Well apparently you were not a good enough shag then."  
She slams the mug on the bar gives a quick smile and leaves the bar.

She keeps walking down the street towards Seth's place, but senses someone is watching her.  
She looks over her shoulder but no one is there but the sidewalk. She walks a bit further but hears the scuffling of feet but once again no one is behind her.

She turns back around and there is Seth.

"OH FOR FOKS SAKE!"

"I am sorry I am sorry, did I scare you?"

She trying to catch her breath sorts her mind for a moment before even looking at him.

"I'm fine. What was that all about?"  
"What?"  
"The Call."  
"A trade."  
"Well, we gotta pay the bills somehow."

She looks at him but doesn't press for information. They head back to his place but she still looks over her shoulder,  
still feeling like eyes are watching her every move.


	3. Chapter 2: Back to the Future

Chapter 2: Back to the Future

Its 2029. The worlds seems to get more and more corrupt. More and more out of line. You almost can't be outside now. It has  
been war since he went back. Lost touch with almost everyone and the only thing keeping any of us safe is Seths Trading Building.  
Built strong to withstand even the worst of weather and dangerous powers. They lost contact with a guy named Nathan after learning he was in jail in Vegas, they told so many stories to me about how funny he was and the stupid things he did. About him having a baby boy with some girl. It seemed like a awesome father. Not that I have one anyway. So I really wouldn't know.  
Since then it has been rare contact, just the thought of Nathan Jr. and his girl. I just try to keep that part out of my mind.

The sound of shots being fired richochet outside our castle walls, people rampaging...I have gotten used to it.  
They aren't back yet. Still fighting this war of unfortunate events as they call it.  
But its a war of good and bad to me, all because of the new Prime Minister. After finding out about us: The special, the gifted.  
He turned all of them against each other. At first it was like a freak show for everyone to see til one was rogue. Killed for the fun.  
Turmoil he called himself. He had a power that I only heard of. Sucking the life out of someone. It was sick, but it made him stronger.  
Made him get a high I don't want to know about.

_Where are they?_

I still hear the comotion outside. Its pretty loud. Damn it come on Uncle Curt.

_Where are you?_

I sit at the corner of the couch waiting...god I miss TV. Radio is pretty much the only thing working since the war.

Finally the door opens its Uncle Curtis, breathless. His hands still smoking from burning threats to the fortress.

"Are you okay Adeline?"  
"Yes. Just worried about you all. Where is Rudy and Kels?"  
"Still fighting. Where is Seth?"

I didn't even notice he was still here. He is probably looking at survalience this whole time.

"Probably in the survaillence room."

Seth I guess heard us. Came out of the dark but lightly lit room full of cameras and tv screens. He never let me in there to watch what was going on or what ever he was watching. But he never leaves, he only has one power and he can't really do much else but its so  
important at the same time.

Uncle Curt walks into the room with Seth, but the door doesn't shut all the way. I tiptoe to the wall nearest to the door and listen.

"So? Where is Kelly and Rudy?" asks Seth,  
he has a business but scruffy attitude when it came down to it.

"They found someone. They are tracking him down now."

"You're kidding. They found one."  
his voice sounded really surprised like the wind was knocked out of him.

"We think so."  
Uncle Curt says hesitently.

"We have to get him back here what ever the cost."  
"But the TL. We can't mess it up. It has to be precise, no mistakes just one change and honestly we do not know what it is."

Uncle Curt sounded so panicked, worried...almost scared out of his mind.  
_Whats the TL?  
_  
"It doesn't matter we will have all the time possible. Well one of us."

I can see Seth looking at his hands. They transferred what ever was filed away in that head of his to whomever wanted or  
whomever he wanted to give it to.

"I don't think so not according to your Rocket Scientist. This might be able to fix things, Butterfly Effect for sure. But if we change  
the wrong thing we are fucked. Royally fucked."

I covered my mouth quickly. Almost taking a deep breath freaked out that we all may...die.

"Then we won't make the wrong mistake. I have watched every tape possible that he had. But we are missing a few,"  
he walks behind something I can barely see and takes out a bin where little cd's and tapes are neatly stored.  
I hear paper he takes from the side of the box,  
"These are the recorded dates he had up 'til he left and went back. God knows where he is and if he is stuck. He won't even know."

"I Know, man. He doesn't even know about her. He thought he lost everything."

"Its not his fault. He acted on impulse...and for the only people he loved in this world I would've done the same."

"Thank God for Kelly."

"Yes. Thank God for Kelly. She would have died for sure."

_What the hell are they talking about?_

I hear shuffling of feet and I quickly go back to the couch and close my eyes, I can hear them walk by me.

"How can she sleep through all this?" Uncle Curt says.

"Think about it. THIS is really all she knows. We kept her under lock and key. We can't do that much longer, our time is  
getting short. Get Kelly and Rudy...and our new guest. We have got to get this moving fast."

I feel Seth pull a quilt over me as I pretend to sleep soundly thru the ruckus outside.  
I pretended and pretended til I finally truely fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Hoodie

Chapter 3: Hoodie  
Curtis on a roll, serving it up with Kelly helping at the bar, is smiling at a girl across the bar. The bar is buzzing tonight and seems like there is no wrong going to happen here. A normal night well appreciated by them all. Rudy is making terrible passes at women. Kelly is yelling at someone to piss off and taking drinks from behind Curtis' back.  
Its seeming to be a good night.

Kelly then notices someone in a hood keeping it on and not looking at anyone at the bar.  
Kelly nudges and directs his attention at the hooded figure at a booth towards the rear of the bar. Curtis looks at her.  
"It couldn't."

She looks at him and shrugs. They weren't sure but kept an eye on the figure, but continue to work.  
Rudy sits down at the booth consumed with the drink and looks over at the hooded figure.  
"Oh. I know you. I think. Don't I?"

He squints his eyes to look a little harder. He is still too consumed to even keep his head up to process the hooded persons face hidden by shadows and darkness.  
"Let me buy you a drink."  
Rudy waves to Kelly who quickly sees the situations and makes a batch of good lager and rushes quickly thru the crowd.  
"Here you go."  
Quickly the hooded figure takes out a $20 with a note and sets it on the table.  
The figure has gloves on and Kelly's eyes get very wide.  
She reads the note,

Thank You. Keep the Change.

She looks at the note then back at the hooded person. Trying to figure how to respond but she can't think of what to do with out causing mass hysteria and walks back to Curtis.

"It can't be...Curtis it can't...he wouldn't be so...shady."

They both stare in the hooded figures' direction but what could be said. They just could not figure it out.

Rudy still sitting there talks to the hooded figure with out caring.

"So...Mr. Hood...can I call you that? Where the fuck have yuh been."  
_Belch!  
__"Whoo!_ Excuse me! Damn...that was good even the second time. So are you gonna answer my question?  
Who are you?... By the way are you going to drink that?"  
He reaches his hand out and then the hooded figure grabs his wrist. And places a note in his hand.

"The Fuk is this?"

The Hooded Figure squeezes harder on his wrist.

"Okay! Okay! Fuk! I got it! See? In my pocket."

And with that he walks away looks at Kelly who is now very concerned. Curtis not knowing what to think.

As the bar finally dies and the last of the people leave Rudy still drunk, Kelly, and Curtis sit down.

"Who the FOK was that?" Kelly says immediately.  
"Who the fuck is what?" says Seth as he walks to the bar  
They all turn to him, Kelly gets to the point with out even saying hi.  
"Someone with a Hoodie outfit almost like Simons was here thats who."

"Wait? Wait? Like Simon? So not Simon?"

"Uh...no." She snaps back to Rudy, "Wot did that person give yuh."

Rudy, still in a stupor rummages thru his pockets and hands a folded note.

"Community Center  
1 pm  
Don't be late.  
Especially you Rudy."

Kelly bursts into laughter and Curtis too.  
"Damn, I don't even know who this is but obviously she knows you Rudy."

"Shut uuupp! I have community service that day."

"Yeah and you are ALWAYS Late..." It hit her like a bomb  
"How does it know you are late all the time?"

"It has to be." says Seth almost convinced

"So whats the plan?" asks Curtis abruptly.

"Show up. Thats it. This is an invitation and its been shadily given so we need to keep our guard up."

They all agree and begin to leave. Curtis waves bye to Kelly and Seth as he locks up seeing Rudy sitting outside on the pavement.  
Curtis rolls his eyes and picks up the lad with an arm over his shoulder they start to walk to his flat a few blocks from the bar.  
It was a cool quiet night. Usually Curtis enjoyed the light jog home but Rudy foiled those plans.  
_  
Tsss.._

Curtis whips around to look behind him, Rudy groans at the sudden movement.  
"Da Fuk man" he mumbles.  
"Shh."

Quiet. Nothing but quiet and the night air wisping through the air.  
Then shuffling of feet get louder.

"Hey! Whos there?"

Again, silence. The hairs on Curtis' back starts to stand up. Threat crept in his mind and his body followed. Flight being the only choice he begins to walk faster almost dragging Rudy.

"Come on Man."

But Rudy is so drunk he can barely hear let alone comprehend Curtis' words. As they reach the apartment they enter and climb the stairs. Foot steps start to follow them.  
Curtis finally just picks up Rudy and begins to hurry up the stairs.

"Curt...you..are...making ...me...sick...ugh!"

Ignoring Rudy's complaining he rushes up the stairs, foot steps still following. No looking back he quickly grabs the keys out of his pocket and gets thru the door.

*click!*

Dropping Rudy on the Sofa, he catches his breath. Looks at the light coming through the door, shadows seem to walk across and back stopping at his door as if to listen he holds his breath and the shadow finally disappears.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 4: All Down Hill

Chaper 4: All Down Hill

Things weren't like this always, the world has its equal amount of corrupt and just to make to world some what a normal place.  
Until someone wanted to exploit the specials. More and more they appeared on TV showing their amazing gifts. We all used to watch and Uncle Curtis used to just laugh and say, "Damn that would've been us."  
I would look at him, it was like he was remembering a past memory or something but I couldn't understand how. This is the present they would've never have a memory of this. It confused me but I just kept to myself. Of course, I knew they had powers but for some reason it didn't give me the "Ooh" and "Aww" effect. They were normal people nothing special just a Rocket Scientist, a reviver with a side effect, a Gemini basically, and my guardian since I was born...the Giver.

More and more specials came out of hiding and walked among others , but they knew they were awed upon, worshipped even. I remember walking with Seth, I loved taking walks with him, he didn't say a whole lot but he was like a father to me and Kels she was more...like the stepmother in Cinderella but not evil just very to-the-point.

Seth adopted me when I was born but never changed my name. I wanted so much to be more of a daughter to him with his name but he said its a name I should appreciate. I could never understand why.  
We used to go to the park when I was really young, I used to run with all the kids but one. Seth kept me away from him. He had very light green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was alway alone, no one seemed to play with him.  
I used to beg Seth to let me play nice and invite him.  
Finally my nagging got to him and he finally let me play with him.  
His name was Trent, he was from Northern Ireland, his accent was very distinct. He was hesistant to speak to me til I finally pulled him to the swings ans swung him til the sun went down. When the day was over he finally smiled at me and went on his way back to his house which was right beside the park.  
I got to see him almost every week for about 3 months til one day he never came.

I kept coming to the Park but he never came back. I looked over to the house he came out of, weeds began to grow higher and finally there was a black van that a man came out of to stick a for sale sign out side the home.

He was wearing a rather overly dressed outfit to be putting a for sale sign up some where.  
He had shades on and looked in my direction as he climbed back into the black van.

I never been so sad and worried in my life, but then again I was only ten.  
I still look at that house when ever I pass by it, wondering... _What happend to Trent?_

Life went on as it should, I grew up, I got my period, I got boobs just like every other girl in the world,  
it was just plain normal...til the Dark Day.

_"...11 people were brutally murdered today near St Katherines Road today, never heard before in the Southmere area.  
Police are in the area investigating the murder in the area and advise neighborhoods with in a 15 mile radius to please stay inside.. The public are saying they couldn't tell who it was because of the black hooded outfit the culprit had, but that he was about 5' 10" and looked to be a bit slim athletic in build even with the hooded outfit on."_

"Oh shit."

Glimpses of dead human feet as they drape blankets over the bodies makes me weak to my stomach. Seth saw the sickness on my face and came towards me and to send me to my room. I could hear the muffled voices conversating back and forth as I laid down in my purple twin sized bed, trying my best to erase what I just saw. Then I could hear Kels voice:

"Woh kind of monsta could have done that? Woh the Fok?"  
Kelly always had such distinct way of talking you didn't even have to really hear to know it was her.

"I don't know but we are in the vicinity and we can't let it get to us or to Adeline at all. You don't know when..."

"Or if?" Rudy cuts Uncle Curtis off...  
They all look at him...  
"What? I personally don't think he is coming back...I mean its been ten years...not only that if he did come back what are you going to do...spill the beans?"

"SHHHH! You fuckin' idiot!"

"All I am saying is...there is something out there that is killing people and apparently with out a problem.  
And you all keeping this damn secret from her..."

"We can't tell her, not now its too much for her to understand. Who knows how she may take it so enough about it Rudy...  
Look we don't know what this is, we don't know where it is...all we know it is a threat to us and to her. She doesn't have powers. And we are all she has. And for all that we all gone thru we are all each others ever got as it comes down to it."

"So Wot, wot are we going to do?"

"We are going to do like we did before we need to find it kill it."

"Really? Thats your plan? I am going home." I could hear Rudy start to walk towards the door...

"Hey hey hey ! He has a point, think about it. We are probably the ONLY ones in the area, shit the entire country that has fought and survived seriously fucked up shit. Now...we need powers well you all do cause I just supply them. I will look after Adeline but you guys we need to give you all more powers."

I couldn't hear anymore after that, they walked into another room that is now the CCTV room.

Ever since then they have fought constantly trying to get the world in order if not more so to keep me safe.  
6 years from that group decision and this is what the world has come to.

The Queen, God rest her sould, had passed on a year after that murder and the predicesor appointed people that were corrupt. Over time the corrupt he hired turned on him, murdered him, took over the countries with a force so strong they began to spread like a virus. They paid the people who showed off the specials, pounds upon pounds to take them and use them for what has now been mass warfare best weapon of the New World Order.  
Especially one in particular, the one who killed those first of hundreds if not thousands now.  
He is the NWO's vicious dog: Hyde


	6. Chapter 5: By Chance

Chapter 5: By Luck

Being home schooled took A LOT of getting used to. I was happy going to school and not having to be home all the time. But since that day its been the same four stupid walls this whole freaking time. I have about had it.  
My room is not really all that big, standard 8 x 10 room a bed, a TV that I can only play DVD's on and shelves of books from floor to ceiling that I swear I have read all about 2 times. Seth never played about me and my education, not that I thought I was going to use it any way since being stuck in this shit hole but what ever I am here and I might as well bide my time.

At first it wasn't too terrible. I was coloring and drawing and watching regular tv until the NWO monitored and chose what to put on our televisions. They consisted of orders and threats, sickening visions of people who disobeyed and how they were slaughtered before the publics very eyes. Seth didn't want me to see that live in the now but it was enough for me to imagine. I read of viciousness in books, I have had descriptions tell me well enough what people do to others in a fit of pure rage. When all you can see is red and nothing else.

I didn't have a weak stomach but I know I have a weak heart. I feel their hurt and wish I could do something. But what can a girl at the age of 16 do? I had no power for one. Seth taught me how to fight which may have been the ONLY non-boring thing in this house I ever looked forward to, but what is a few moves gonna do to a man with powers.

"A Fighting Chance is better than no chance at all." Seth would say to me...A LOT. Ugh. It got on my nerves but motivated me a little.

When I turned 11, I remember the arguement he had with Kels, she obviously was in disagreement which was always surprising to me. She can fight with out a problem. Especially with that hard head of hers.  
But he said those ten words she backed down and agreed with him and ever since, he trained me to fight. To find different ways to escape and be disciplined in all I do. He didn't have gloves so he used his hands, when I hit his palm the first time with all my might. To him it seemed like a high five but it seemed to get my anger out from the first year of being cooped up with him and the rest of the gang 24/7. This was our time togeher though, fighting and grappling. Instead of runnning outside he would make me jump rope forever!

Getting through that first cramp was what I wasn't looking forward to. It took the longest time to go away.  
He kept pushing me though, 5 grueling years.

Waking up from the failed "pretend" to sleep, I looked around. It was dead quiet.

"Seth? Kels?...Uncle Curtis?...Rudy?.. Other Rudy?.."

Nothing. Not even a whisper.

_Where are they?_

I looked in the kitchen and the bed rooms, all but the CCTV room.  
I put my ear to the front door and hear nothing, something just wasn't right.

I look at the CCTV room door, I have glimpsed it maybe one or two times in my whole life.  
"...our New Guest." popped in my mind. I remembered he said they found something for the TL whatever that meant.  
He must have left with them. This is my chance, my only chance to see this room. I never got to sit in there with Seth ever since he set it up a few months after the Dark Day. All the boxes that came in and out of here and all the equipment. I wonder who he got it from.  
I sit on this thought for a split second and realize I don't have much time.

I knock on the door first. No answer.  
I push the handle down its locked but I pull. The door was not closed all the way. My luck thankfully.  
I pull the door open to a dark room with dim lights from the small monitors, I feel for a switch and flip it on.  
No windows in the room at all just solid concrete walls. Against the walls are two long tables full of monitors. A 360-degree view around our building and surrounding neighborhoods. I look around, a large silver rectangular table sits at the far end of the room behind it is an executive chair and file cabinets galore. I look at the filing cabinets. I guess he didn't just keep them in his mind but in his files.  
There was only 1 Column for Powers, just one column. I didn't understand. I go thru the cabinets one by one nothing but keepsakes from my childhood and photos.  
Survillence videos dating back to 5 years ago. A good record history of our lives. I keep looking thru the drawers til I run into a drawer that had a symbol. It looked oriental, I had no clue what this was. I pull it open looking behind me if any one was there.  
Dvds lay perfectly in order from back to 2009. I look thru the dates fairly quickly. They stop at November 2012. I was born that month.

I scramble a few dvds from different years and months and put them in my jacket including a November DVD. I closed everything put everything back where its supposed to be. Turned off the light and closed the door making sure it was locked. Ran to my room and put the dvds except for one in a old lockup box-like diary with a voice code I got when I was 13. Thank god for the technology I had still. I popped it in the DVD player in my room and sat on my bed with the covers around me.  
Blue screen saying reading comes up and I wait til it turns black and the video begins to play...


	7. Chapter 6: 08 2009 4

Chapter 6: 08/2009 #4

"They're coming for you! They'll turn you retarded."  
Still making smart ass remarks Nathan and Simon run for their lives. Simon forgetting the camera phone thats still recording,  
the sound of fabric rubbing together and pounding foots steps as they run from the Goodie-Two-Shoes Mob turns to data in the device. Across the bridge they run faster and faster, almost forgetting about breathing.

A brief stop...

"Would you like to come to our meetings?"  
Startled they keep running thru the voices. Cutting corners, looking behind them. Its like they can't stop.

"They're everywhere!" Simon yells looking for other places to run. Briefly glacing at the cardigan-too-appropriately-dressed young men and women coming after them with such overwhelming purpose. A thought races thru his mind.

_We aren't going to make it. We aren't going to make it._

Quickly they turn to an open area under the bridge and come to a stop, they are surrounded.  
They stop breathless looking around trying to find a way out. So many Goodie-Two-Shoers, so many loafers, and so many properly placed hair. Blouses and promise pins. They were done for.

"Come on use your power. Save us."  
Nathan commands him in complete panic. Completely surprised by Nathans I-need-you-now command he rebels quickly,  
"After everything you've done to me you want me to save you?"

Completely frazzled Nathan exclaims,  
"Yes! Yes! Get on with it you little freak!"

Simon pushes him back, heat welling up inside of him. He who thought was his good friend had forgot his name, made him the punchline to everything. No, he had enough. So angry and so hurt, he disappears. Nathan looks around him, Simon was gone at least to him he was gone. Nothing but Overly-Proper young lads surrounded him ready to take him hostage.

"You're gonna save yourself! ...You... You..You selfish bastard!"  
but it was like yelling at the wind. Simon runs to a corner to watch for a moment with his camera in his hand.

"I thought we were friends!"

Simon watches as they surround him records it all on the camera. He didn't care he had enough he was hurt just like how the boy from school embarrassed him so much he wanted to burn down the house.

"See how you like being ignored." he says quietly. Then runs away from the crowd to let Nathan defend himself.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. He disrespected me, FORGOT MY NAME! This is what he deserves. This is what he gets._

He slows to a walking pace, realizing he is still invisible. Taking out his camera he walks by all the Goodie Two Shoes back to the community center. He puts his headphones on just in case and walks to the freezers. Its different when there was no one in the center.  
So quiet and lifeless like. He shudders at the thought remembering killing the woman who used him. He shakes the feeling rather quickly remembering that he did it to save them not so much Nathan. Still invisible he puts the camera phone in his pocket still open as to keep recording and looks around before opening the door. He walks in an opens the now almost 1 month slow decaying body of the Social Worker. He leaves it open. Remembering what happend and why he did what he did. Settling his mind and his soul.  
He turns around and takes out a chocolate chip ice cream sandwich from another freezer and devours it, settling his anger to enjoy the sweet taste of the milk chocolate treat. He stares at the frozen body but almost looking thru it preoccupied with the anger still lurking from Nathans recent rude comments. Wasn't long before he came to and closes the freezer and removes himself from the room. He opens the door to peek out into the empty night, leaves the community center and steps on the road towards home.

Unseen, he walks with his camera in his hand as always observing the "enlightened" peoples behaviour. They acted so different now that they were all Jedi-Mind-Tricked, he saw people from school who used to hurt him and throw him in garbage cans in secondary school acting so proper it almost made him sick to see them so happy and relaxed compared to how they treated him and stressed him out.

Finally home he lays down and dozes to sleep.

Morning rises and a sudden feel of panic courses through him.

He left Nathan. Defenseless. He had a power to escape and Nathan didn't. How could he be so selfish. They all had powers including himself and he didn't. Guilt overwhelmed him. Quickly he got up didn't even think to change any clothes. He runs turning invisible on the way to the community center. Almost falling he runs down the sloped street and runs in the entrance. He stops hearing Kellys voice.

"Nathan! Please just let her go!"  
It was Kelly, he runs to the building to see a group looking up at the roof.

_Nathan. Shit!_

Welding a gun in his hand and holding the cause of all the Cardigans hostage.

He runs to the other side of the building and enters it running towards the stairs in the lobby.  
He goes thru the door not causing a commotion and enters the roof swiftly enough to hear Nathans passionate speech.  
_How the hell did he get away?_  
He pulls out his camera and removes his headphones, for such an occasion he wanted to remember this.

"She's got you thinking this is how you're supposed to be. Well its not! We're young!  
We're supposed to drink too much, we're supposed to have bad attitudes and shag each other's brains out.  
We are designed to party.  
This is it."

Waving his pistol a few back up but continue to listen.

"Yeah, so a few of us will over dose or go mental."

_He's already mental._Simon says to himself.

"But Charles Darwin said, 'Ye can't make an omlette without breaking a few eggs. And thats what its all about -  
BREAKING EGGS...  
and by eggs, I do mean, getting twatted on a cocktail of Class A's"

_Ugh. _Simon rolls his eyes watching behind the wall.

"If you could just see yourselves. It breaks my heart.  
YOU'RE WEARING CARDIGANS!...We had it all...  
We fucked up bigger and better than any generation that came before us.  
WE WERE SO BEAUTIFUL!"  
Nathan cries out into the sky.

_As if God can hear him now..._Simon breathes and walks along the wall of the stair well slowly as Nathan continues,

"We're screw-ups. I'm a screw-up. And I plan to be a screw up until my late 20s and maybe my early 30s. And I will shag my own mother before I let her or anyone else take that away from me."

Simon notices an interesting look on the hostage's face. Staring at the gun. Her shoulders began to relax. Something was not right.

"You're gun is leaking. So you threatened me with a water pistol!"

_Oh shit! Its not real._Simon runs trys to quickly pick back up the head phones...drops his camera...

"You're like the rest of them aren't you. You'd be so much happier..."

Nathan yells in time, "I still can't hear you!"

They start to scuffle.  
_  
Fuck. ._

Simon reappears as quick as possible and runs to the Nathan as the girl loses he footing and falls .  
He grabs Nathans hand.

"Saave me Berry!"

He slips his grasp and begins to fall Simon almost falls himself and watches as Nathan is pierced back to front from the iron fence below.  
He stands up as he see everyone remember them selves. A scream and Kelly is at his side in a second. Simon watches, he lost his friend.  
_Its my fault. I never should have left him my fault. Nathan is gone._

He takes a deep breath, the guilt over taking him and walks slowly to the stairwell picks his phone up and turns it off.


	8. Chapter 7: Close Call

Chapter 7: Close Call

So thats Nathan. I never seen him just stories, the very few talks about him and his rude jokes. I didn't know much but that he hadn't been heard from in years.

Thank god my door was closed, a burst of the front door echoes thru the place. Shuffling of feet and grunting fills the once quiet room.

_The Hell is going on._

I quickly take the DVD out and put it away in the diary, turn off the TV and go out to the front room,

"What is going on?"

Seth has one arm while Uncle Curtis has his legs and Rudy has the other arm. Kels rubbin her head that is marked red from an obvious  
head butting yet again. I don't know how she doesn't knock herself out.

"Adeline. Go and get the keys out of my pocket and unlock the Monitoring Room, its the only silver one on the ring."

It doesn't really register for a moment...

"Adeline! Before he wakes up."

I snap to, "Okay. Okay."  
I run up to him and take the keys, fumbling them thru my hand I find the silver one and open the door. Keeping it wide as possible I  
put my back to it so they can haul the stranger in. I stay at the door as they lay him on the floor.

"Okay Adeline, give me the keys. Go to the living room and wait for us."

I look at him, enraged. I am tired of being kept out of the loop on everything. All the whispering as if I am not here.

"No! I want to stay!" I give Seth the most angry look, I was not a child I am 16 I can handle watching them at least.

"No! You are too young for this. Go to your room!"

"I am not young. I am 16 I am not nieve or stupid. I want to stay and I am not leaving."  
Seth comes up from the floor where the strange man laid, a huge bruise turning a deep purple on the spot between his eyes. She hit him good. Seth gets in my face and jerks the keys from me.

"You will go in your room. Right now. I will not ask again, I will drag you in there if I have to."

I look at him dead in the eyes, not even blinking, not phased at his threatening words. Then I think about the DVDs, this will give me time to watch the other two. I still keep my eyes locked with his and move away from him to my room. Slam the door and lock it.  
I put a chair so he can't unlock it with his set of keys.

Whatever they were going to do with him they can take their time. I need to see these videos.

I pop in the next DVD that had a weird symbol on it just like the one on the drawer with October 2011 .  
Blue screen turns black and the footage begins.

"Stop doing that. Can't you just enjoy me. Make it a memory instead of on a video camera...alll thheee timeee...?"  
Alisha laid down on his bed in a brightly lit flat, a yellow lacey bra and sheets covering her from the waist down.

"What? What if I get alzehimers and you have to make me remember again..." Simon jokes.

"Well...then it will be like the first time all the time for you, yeah?"

"Very funny."

They go back to cuddling, Alisha never thought she would be so madly in love with someone when she not too long ago said she would never ever have anything to do with him. Knowing his future she couldn't bare the thought of losing him, his sincerity, his pure unselfish love for her. He wanted to be the man for her in return. To be who she did see and fell for in that flat.

_Superhoodie. Thats who she deserves_.

He smiles at her. Still learning this thing called love even though it poured out of him easily. He still felt awkward, becoming bold after being so introverted and hidden from the world. He had precision and a new courageous attitude. It takes getting use to.

He sets the camera phone down and runs his finger thru her curls and kisses her noses softly and stares with his bright blue eyes into Alisha's. She can't hold the gaze long, looks down and frowns.

"Wot? Did I do somethin wrong?"

"You never do any wrong Simon. I am just thinking, the things I said to you. Before you saved me, before you started to be this."

He lifts her chin but she sits up and hugs her knees close to her chest. She feels her eyes water a little but she tries so hard to hold it back.

"Hey. Come on. Alisha stop it. All this is because of you Alisha. You helped me be this way...I never would have been this confident with out you... Do I make you happy?

"Yes." she whispers between sobs.

Simon sits beside Alisha and pulls her towards him and moves her curls from her face. He plants a kiss on her temple and she turns her head to look up at him. Simon wipes the tears from her eyes and kisses her lips ever so lightly, then deeply. Lifting her to sit on his lap. She puts her arms on his shoulders and he wraps his arms around her waist. Breathing each others life giving breath as they kissed with such passion they lay back on the cell phone.

"Hey. Rudy here."

"Give me my phone."

"I want everyone to see me man. Don't I look ravishing. Ravishing. Horrible word."

"Rudy, give me my phone. Ugh you are just like Nathan."  
He runs after Rudy and on instinct Rudy runs with the newer camera phone. A second for poor Simon. As they fight over the device, Rudy drops the phone amid the scuffle.

"Damnit. Sorry mate."  
He picks up the phone. Scratched but only the case. Thank god.

"Don't. Touch. My. Phone." says Simon says clearly annunciating every syllable.

Taking his phone he walks off into the community center turning the camera back on to check if anything is wrong.  
Putting it in his pocket for a moment he gets a soda but a voice is speaking. He turns around and looks at a man doing a session with a group of people. Simon decides to take a moment to watch what this man is doing.

"Thank you." The middle aged man says to a very happy woman, "Anyone else? Anyone else from the spirit world."

"For you. There is a woman...Sally mean anything to you?"

the man points directly at Simon, completely taken aback he says nothing.

"She wants to know...why?"

Not knowing what to do, past memories flooding his mind again he looks around guilt almost written on his forehead. He moves and sees something in the corner of his eye.

"Hello?"

He walks to a door and his footstep suddenly stop as if startled...

_It can't be could it._

He takes his camera back out and looks around for a moment but no one and nothing. He turns it back off...

A corner camera seemed to have been added to this tape that he set up in the flat. It seems to be a security camera. A woman was there and was in front of the boy but it wasn't the girl he was with just a moment ago in the tape. She wore a blue shirt and a had long brown hair like . Audio was rather scratchy, the video cut in and out as I watched the rest of the tape. She looked like she was about to kiss him. Then the camera fell. She disappeared in a blink of an eye and he looked at the camera on the floor.

I paused it.

_Hmmm...how did the camera fall wouldn't it be screwed into the ceiling. The video looks almost destroyed._

I let it keep playing.  
He was alone in the room. No one was there. He picked up his phone.

He calls a number, "Alisha. We have a problem...Sally is back...yeah...she was just here..."

-End of Tape-

I cock an eyebrow at the tape. He cheated? He didn't cheat? How did the woman disappear and the security camera fall on the floor?  
I was deeply confused.

I took the DVD out and looked at it. It had a symbol on it. I swear I have seen it before. Kind of like an A with out the horizontal line then a dot in its place.

I get up from my bed to the wall to wall of book cases. I pull a astrology book out. Its pretty old but anything is old to me. I am only 16. I look in the book and flip slowly through the pages.  
It still sounds pretty quiet in the front room but I feel like I don't have a lot of time. Flipping page by page I finally find it.

''This sign represents the _quality_, or _quadruplicity_,_cardinal_in astrology"

Cardinal, like direction so I look a little further to find that its a sign for beginnings. Before I can think on it further Seth is knocking on my door.

"Madeline."

"You know I hate that name! And I don't want to talk to you."  
I put away the dvd quickly in my diary. I know he has a key and if he so chooses he could walk in at any time.

"Adeline. I am sorry. Please come out. Kelly is gonna make chicken nuggets. Come on."

"No!"

I wait. Thinking he would open the door anyway but I see his shadow from the light under the door disappear.  
He wasn't gonna put up a fight. And I am glad. Gives me time for the last video. I wait a few minutes making sure Seth wasn't coming back and then I open my diary one more time and take out the DVD saying November 2012

It had the same symbol on it. I put it in the dvd player and hold my breath and press play.


	9. Chapter 8: Pandora's DVD

Chapter 8: Pandora's DVD

Simon records all the decorations in the community center office. Pink and Blue ballons and a table cloth if pink and blue, with presents on it. and a small cake to match. Simon pans to Kelly, Seth, Curtis and both Rudys sitting around plump Alisha who is on the couch.

"You look like you swallowed a bich bol." Kelly says as Simon pans towards Alisha and her swollen belly.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Alisha whips her head to Kelly.

"A Bich Ball. Ugh...Wot yuh play in the sand at deh wota." She rolls her eyes and walks to the table of presents.

"You really need to take some speech lessons darlin'" says Rudy scratchin his ears.

"Fok yuh" Kelly punches him hard in the arm, Simon laughs.

"You see that. All caught on tape might I add. Thats harassment." Rudy says rubbing his now sore arm.

Simon scoffs behind the camera and turns it back on Alisha. Wearing a loose fitting dress, tights, and flats she looks up at him,  
"I look terrible. Put the camera away."

"But you're glowing." Simon giggles a little.

"If I could get up I would slap you for that one. I liked you when you were all shy. You are getting a little bold Mr. Bellamy."

"You like me a bit bold."

"This is the result of your boldness."  
She laughs but begins to rub her belly.

"Oh! She kicked."

"How do you know if its a she?" Simon asks with a raised brow

"A mother knows. Now thats enough take that camera off of me."

"If it is a girl, what are you going to name her."

He turns it to his friends, they all are happy eating ready to give her presents. It was so late to have a little shower but better late than never.

"Madeline..."

"My grandmothers name. Yes, Madeline Aisha Bellamy." Simon smiles broadly at her, she puts the biggest smile on her face and gazes at her one true loves bold but happy bright blue eyes.

"Alright. My presont first." says Kelly breaking the lovely moment, bringing a big light purple gift bag with trimmings on the top.

"Thank you Kelly."

Simon keeps taping while Alisha digs in the bag pulling out clothes, pacificers, socks, diapers and bottles...Alisha's eyes grew wide as well as everyone else at all the things she recieved. They look at Kelly.

"Wot? I like baby shoppin'...is dat a crime?"

Everyone shook their heads quickly to keep from being headbutted. Curtis looks at Seth he gives him an "Oh Hell No" look and Curtis laughs looking away.

"Thank you so much Kelly...Seth."

Curtis gives his little box, she opens it and its Silver Baby Shoes.

"They are for keepsakes, the shoes open up so you can put locks of hair and all that."

Alisha smiles at the shiny shoes and opens them to a good amount of space for her little ones firsts.

"Thank you Curtis. This was very thoughful."

She held them in her hand a little longer. These were how small their baby was going to be it was kind of hitting her all at once.  
Tears fill her eyes and Rude Rudy passes a tissue box.

"This is what I got ya." he hands her the tissue box and she begins to laugh hysterically.

"Exactly what I needed. Thank you."

Rude Rudy feeling a bit proud of him self smiles at his other half that just rolls his eyes.

"And this is from me." says the voice behind the camera he gives the camera to Curtis for a moment and takes out a device that looks like a tape recorder.

"Its so you can hear her." says Simon, "Madeline."

He turns on the device and places it on her belly then gives her the headphones.  
A soft but very fast heartbeat plays in her ears and her eyes fill with tears. She never got to hear her little ones voice. She smiles sharing the headphones with everyone. Smiles just fill the room.

"This has been...I don't know what to say... thank you everyone."

All of a sudden the lights go out.

"What was that?" Simon asks trying to look around with the camera, he turns the LED light on.

Everyone was in the room, he puts it on Alisha who is a little startled. He walks out of the office to the hallway.

"Hello."  
Nothing but echoes filled the void in the pretty dark hallway. He walks a bit further, waving the light slowly from side to side.  
"Anyone there?"

He takes a deep breath and a vision passes through his mind...

A man passes by him, mad looking...eyes red as blood with a smirk on his face. He turns around and sees he goes out the door. Then there is a scream and he couldn't see anymore.

"Alisha."  
He runs to Alisha who is huffing and puffing.

"Simon its coming. Her water broke I think."

With limited light Curtis run outside to find the breakers.

"Alisha. You hear me. Breathe...slowly. Kelly?"

"I already did mate."

"Whats Curtis taking so long?" Simon impatiently says.

The lights come on finally and Alisha is sweating heavy. Water all over the floor.

"Ugh. Gross." Seth looks away...

"Its birth. Its wot happens. Get ova it... ok Alisha...breathe..Simon look and see if the head is coming.

Simon sets the camera on its side at the table gets the tights off of Alisha and looks.

"There isn't a head yet."

"Okay...Alisha breathe...how close are the contractions...Seth put the timer on yoh wotch when she starts screamin bloody murda"

"As long as I don't have to look."

"Aye."

Curtis runs back in the room panting and spooked.

"There is a man. I was cuttin on the breakers and he was just there starin at me. We need to get her to a hospital."

"I already called mate, we can only wait or if her contractions are too close we gotta go."

Alisha screams a blood curdling scream and Seth puts the timer on, "'Kay", she keeps screaming in so much pain til it stops all of a sudden and she is almost breathless.

"How long was that?"

"1 minute." Seth looks at her with concern.

Kelly swallows but puts matters in her own hand, "Okay get ready to push Alisha."

"What? Now?"

"Yes now!"

Simon holds her hand as she pushes with all her might then lets go.

"Again. 1...2...3...PUSH!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH"

Simon holds her hand in sheer horror when a man catches his eye...he remembers him from his vision and panics...

"Kelly. The door! Lock the door!"

"Wot?"

"I saw him in my vision. Lock the door! Now!"

Curtis runs and locks the door but the inhuman looking man breaks the window and knocks the wind out of Curtis.

Kelly runs from Alisha's side and punches the man who stumbles but pushes her to the other side of the room.

Seth and Simon fight the man with everything they had, punch for punch but the man knocks them both out with table. Simon barely conscious gets up but he kicks his face knocking him completely out. Both Rudy's try to get Alisha up and around the room using themselves as body guards. But the man takes them both knocking their heads together so hard they lose consciousness.

Alisha crying, contracting still in pain. Whimpering for her life.

"What do you want? Please...what did I do...SIMON! SIMON! SI-"

The red eyed monster holds her neck choking her. Lifting her in the air her feet not even touching the floor.  
He was slim with crew cut hair but his eyes glowed a burning red.

"You...and child...die." the voice was demented and cold, no remorse no morals, just evil.

Simon getting up knocking the camera face down, trying with all his might to get up hearing the struggling breath of who he loves.

"Si-Si-"  
Her hands trying desperately to pull the strong hand gripped around her small neck.

Finally up, Simon see her eyes close and her arms fall to her side. The evil man drops her to the floor and swiftly leaves the room.

"ALISHA! ALISHA! NO! WHERE IS THE AMBULANCE!"

Kelly comes to and sees Simon cradling a limp Alisha.

Kelly shakes her head quickly from her daze and runs to Simons side. Seth wakes up and sees a battered Kelly, then averts his eyes to the lifeles Alisha and runs up to her other side of Simon.

"She's gone. She's gone. Its all my fault." Simon digs his face into Alishas bruised neck sobbing the most painful tears he could ever cry. Kelly looks down and then looks at Seth. Pain filling her eyes with salty water. Seth takes a big breath but realizes something,

"Wait. Wait...you can go back."

"What? Go back?" Simon wipes the tears from his eyes and focuses on Seths words.

"I got a time travel power from some idiot that wanted to be a pirate but said he almost got killed. So he sold it to me."

Simon looked at Kelly, "Its all we have left, Simon, you can probably stop this from happenin'"

"Now I dont' know how it works but it will take you back where you need to be, at least that what he told me."

"It will let me see Alisha again?"

"It will make you right a wrong." Seth says with a comforting tone.

Simon holds out his hand and Seth grabs it light sparking from his palm.  
Simon looks at his hands and at Kelly. Curtis waking up to the bright light and Rudy back in one piece.  
As the light dims to normal, Simon looks at his hands then at his friends.

"Please have a proper wedding for her, yeah?" he asks Kelly.

"Yeah mate. Be careful. Where ever you go."

Curtis and Rudy confused at the conversation keep quiet. He gives a quick smile to all of them, nods at Seth  
and in a flash he disappears into thin air. They all look at the body of Alisha laying lifeless.

"What happend?" Curtis asks  
"He went back in time to save Alisha."  
"How? Nevermind I don't want to know right now. What are we going to do? The ambulance is comin'"

AAHHH! WAHHH!

Startled everyone turns to the lifeless Alisha. Something was moving inbetween her legs.

"Wot the fok?" says Kelly she runs up to Alisha's body, "I am sorry," lifts her dress to see a baby screaming one leg pinned under Alishas cold leg, "Guys help me!"

They all with out even a moments hesistation move cold Alisha to the couch as Kelly holds the baby, its umbilical cord still attached to her.

"Fok! Get me towel, water and scissors and alcohol...Oi! String and a paper binding clip too, yeah? HURRY UP!"

Curtis and Rudy run out the room for the supplies, Rudy splits in two to make the search faster.

-  
The tape cuts to security cameras laid out in the community center they follow Rudy and Curtis throughout the center, but still no sign of the red eyed man.

"Do you see the Red Eyed Man?" asks one of the Rudy's.  
"No, man." says Curtis as they look behind each corner with extra caution.

"You're bleedin'" says Curtis to Rudy as he looks back around the corner into another office.

The Rudy' put their hand on their head and look at it. Bright Red alright.

"Eh. Just a bit of a bump." Rude Rudy wipes it on his shirt and looks back around, "The supply closet is there I can get towels and all that."

"Alright I'll get the scissors and such from the office."

They split and cautiously reach their destinations. The community center was sitll slightly dark lights only on ever few feet. Some with ballasts blinking or cutting in and out.

The tape cuts back to the office where Kelly and Seth sit by dead Alisha.

"Kelly. What are we going to do with her."

"We are going to take care of her till her dad gets back. We are going to adopt her. Say that someone put her on our doorstep."

"I don't know how to be a father."

"We will learn, but we can't let her go into fosta care. She won't survive it and I won't survive the thought. Simon will be back.  
We have to take care of her. Alisha must've kept pushing to get her out. Damn."

Seth scratches his head, worried and never thought he would be in this situation. Kelly cradles her in her arms calming her.

"We got everything." says Curtis and Rudy coming in through the door.  
Rudy notices the camera on the table and picks it up.

"Simon forgot this." Rudy hands the tape to Seth.

Seth looks at the device and cuts the camera off.

-End of Tape-


	10. Chapter 9: Quick Decisions

Chapter 9: Quick Decisions

I turned the TV off. Took the DVD out put it in my hands and stared at it. My father went back for my mother thinking we both had died. He was my father, and my mother she was beautiful, she died trying to save me. I roll a lock of my hair through my fingers, its not as kinky as hers but dark like his with little bits of dark gold strands. I look at myself in my mirror, it was like seeing a new person. Blue eyes like his with tinges of brown. I look at my ears, now I know why they stick out like they do. I feel tears well up inside me. Kelly saved me, Seth stepped up to be a father figure even though he didn't have to be. But no one told me about my father. My real father. Everyone only told me I was adopted because Seth and Kelly found me. They had no obligation to me. I was so confused with all these emotions I became so mad. I was the only one who didn't know. I take a minute to lay down, then I hear arguing.

"What you mean? Then who is going to go and get Simon. "

"Well I can't, I have to stay here with Madeline, I have no powers I supply thats it." says Seth with angry but narrow tone.

"Right, what about I go." says Rudy and they all look at him with the biggest 'yeah right' expression.

"What about me?" I say with a light voice.

They all look at me, I know I intruded on a deep conversation but its about my flesh and blood.

"He is my father isn't he? Isn't he?" I feel the tears welling up but I keep them down as hard as I can, "Why couldn't you tell me? It didn't have to be a secret. He was my father!

Seth surprised looks at Kelly who looking down at the floor. Guilt fills the room as the mood changes in an instant. Seth takes a deep breath and rubs his chin. Slowly and cautiously, he walks right up to me,  
"How do you know?"

"I took the DVD's from that weird cabinet in the CCTV Room. What does that symbol mean?"  
Seths eyes grew wide but he didn't say anything. How could he? The cat is out of the bag now.  
"You might as well tell me Seth. Simon. He is my father isn't he?"

He nods slowly. I walk away from him and go to the CCTV room which was wide open. He follows me and grabs my arm.

"Let go of me." I say annunciating every word, he had no business to keep secrets about my own flesh and blood. I was boiling inside. I walked to the cabinet with the odd symbol and pointed at it, "What does it mean? Its on some of the DVD's but not on others."

Seth looks at the floor as he walks to take a seat, "It means orgin, original. It marks an originial timeline. Original reason why he left. I watched all of these up until the day you were born."

"And you never even thought of mentioning this to me?"

"Yes, we all did, but he never came back so we all just decided to keep that painful memory to keep you safe, we didn't want you to think he left you. He didn't even know you were born."

"I know that. I figured that one out my self."

I hold the DVD marked with the symbol in my hand. He looks at me and then puts his face in his hands for a moment then slicks is hair back. I turn around and look back in the cabinet and find pictures of my father and Alisha together. Him and a curly haired boy making a funny face in that ugly orange jumpsuit. I look at every picture and Seth just watches me. Curtis and Kels sit on the other chairs in the room, Rudy just stands by the door.

"What was he like?" I ask softly not even glancing at their guilt felt faces.

"He was a good man. He loved your mum very much and was anxious for yoh to come into this world."  
Kelly says as-matter-of-a-factly

"Yeah, he was very different we first met him. Very quiet. Tense. But since that day he saved your mother from this crazy guy that only saw Video Games. She saw him in a different light and he saw himself a bit different too. He became this...Superhoodie. He is the one that kinda pushed us to be who we are too." says Curtis reminising the past

"We were only tryin to protect yah. We thought he would come back but we don't know what happend Adeline. Things just became darker and darker. We could feel it so we had to do something, we had to keep you safe." Rudy says with such remorse and apology in his voice.

I put all the photos down and the DVD in my jacket pocket. I look at all of them, my anger fading away a bit. They all did protect me. Its been 16 years and they took me in and made a family for me. Tears stream my face and Rudy is the first to come and comfort me.

"Darlin, I am sorry. We are all sorry." he hugs me, I smile and hug back, "We will figure this all out. They think you are dead."

"They?" I shoot a look at him, then at Seth, Rudys face cringes as if he should have said that, "What does he mean? There is more to this?"

Silence. Everyone looks at each other and I wait for an answer anxiously. They still keep quiet. I push Rudy off of me.

"Tell me. TELL ME RIGHT NOW! No More Secrets!"

Seth is the first to speak, "If you saw that video you saw the red eyed man right?" I nod at him "He was there to kill you and your mother. We later find out he is working for the man that took over the Queens place when she died, he is the one thats collecting specials and gifted to create this army to take over the world. I don't know how he knew you were coming but he sent someone to kill you. I think he had a time power of his own at his disposal. And possibly someone who can foresee possible futures. Something is going on but the best thing was that he thought you were dead so we took you in as our child."

I sit on the floor all of a sudden scared. All this is because of me. All of these people took me in. The thoughts were so overwhelming I put my knees to my chest and start to cry. I hear foot steps and its Seth pulling me up.

"Come on. No crying." He hugs me and I see Rudy smile put his hands in his pockets and walk to the front room.  
Kels and Uncle Curtis follow in suit.

"I am so sorry. I should have told you." I never seen this side of him, gentle and really father like. He kisses my head and hugs me tight. Even he didn't tell me about my biological father. He was still my father, he raised me, taught me how to fight. Taught me how to read and write. He homeschooled me this whole time in the midst of helping Uncle Curtis, Kels, and Rudy defend us.

BANG!

A cannon like sound startles both of us.

"SETH! THE DOOR!"  
_  
That was the door?_

We both run to the front room. Uncle Curtis has his hands burning with fire ready to burn whoever tried to come thru the door.  
Kelly takes out one of her contraptions she made with her Rocketscience mind of hers. Rudy cowers behind a bookshelf but I know he will fight when needed.

Seth and I look at the door, then at each other.

BANG!

"Someone is trying to cave in the door. Adeline go in your room and lock the door."

"No! I want to be out here with you Seth!"

"They must have found out about you. Or know we are tryin to get Simon. Fuck. Madeline...Room..Now!"

He looks at the man he got the time power from, still laying on the couch he looks in his coat pockets and finds a cell phone with a tracker on it.  
"FUCK!"  
Seth is confused what to do.

BANG!

"Seth! They are going to get through get her out of here!"

There was only one way in and one way out. Seth looks at her and realizes what she is saying. He pushes me in my bedroom hastily I shake the shock and run in. He closes the door and we can hear more and more banging.

"Hold my hand I am going to give you a few powers. Okay. Including Time Travel."

I am still not comprehending much and just nod, holding out my hand he grabs it and closes his eyes.  
It was like a wind was passing through the room then a storm then a hurricane. Bright light comes from his hand and blinds me. I put my arm over my eyes and feel a surge of electricity and power go thru me. His grip tightens as the wave of energy doesn't stop but get stronger.

"HOLD ON!"

Finally in a second the light goes out and I see Seth a little dazed. I reach out to him and grab his hand.

"I am okay." He gets up and looks at me, "Feel different?"

I look at my hands and feel a bit of energy corsing in me, "Yeah a little, just like more awake."

"Okay, I gave you four things. 'Time Travel' of course,'Accurate Analyzing' just in case you have to escape you can analyze the area quickly and make a accurate decisions to escape, 'Zoom' you can see things far away it will help with your analyzing, and one your dad will especially like when you find him. 'Invisibility', I found that one a few years ago." He smiled a little remeniscing for a second still kind of catching his breath.

"SETH THEY ARE BREAKING IN, GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

All of a sudden I could feel heat Curtis was producing super novas in there. It became bright orange in my room and Seth was now in complete panic.

"You need to go now. Think of you father and it should get you where you need to go. It will go back in time where ever he is. Go!"

"But you! They are going to kill you!"

"Go!" he quickly kisses my forehead and looks out the door a crack. Uncle Curtis is on the floor not moving. Kels is shooting and sees Seths eyes.

"NOW!" she focuses back on shooting what ever is trying to come thru the door. Seth closes it shut and puts his back to it and looks dead at me.  
"We will be okay love. I love you so much. I never thought I would have a daughter like you. Blood related or not I love you now you need to save your father to save all of us. Go!"

I swallow hard at these words I never heard before.

"Seth." Tears fill my eyes and I shut them and think of my biological fathers face.  
The world begins to change I open my eyes and I see my Seth slowly disappear with a smile on his face right before they barge in the door and capture him. I scream but I am away, I am not in this time anymore. Its not 2029 anymore.  
Things begin to change, its night then day so quickly, then all of a sudden black and don't feel the floor below me, I am falling I can see my hands but everything is black until...


	11. Chapter 10: In the Beginning

Chapter 10: In the Beginning

_THUD!_

"Ahh Fuck! My back! Ugh that hurts!"

I suddenly realize that no one can hear me or can barely see me over the loud music and dark lights. All there was, was strobes and lasers everywhere.

_I'm at a club._

I look around tons of people are around me. I quickly get up. Atleast I don't look like rubbish. I'm still in my clothes from when I left: Skinny jeans, Flats, Printed tank, and the Jean jacket Seth gave me with silver buttons. The music I have heard this before it was in my old MP3 player Seth gave me: Rolex Sweep - Vandalism.

"Atleast the music isn't terrible."

I look around there is just so many people. There is no way my father could be here. I keep looking a little longer but the crowd is too much. I just got to get out of here I need to breathe. Almost running, I get to the parking lot but all of a sudden see Curtis. I almost dash out to him but I hide behide one of the pedestals. He gets behind a car and I don't know why. Then I hear the cop car I stay behind the pedestal and watch the man walk by then I run out of the parking lot. I can't mess with his time. I head out into the cool night. Fresh air. God I never thought I could breathe again. But I hold my breath and put my back to a wall. My father walking out, he looked extra pissed off.  
_  
"...Yeah, he was very different we first met him. Very quiet. Tense."_

I remembered Curtis' words and kept hidden watching him like a lion looks at his prey. He wasn't fully Superhoodie I must be way back. I look up, I see a wisp of a shadow creep by over me. I see a ladder and climb it as quickly as I can to the roof. Before getting to the stop I slow down and slowly peer over to see a shadow like figure at a corner of the roof. I think it was following my father. I slowly climb up a little more and stand on the roof watching the shadow. I walk to him watching every step I make. I kind of feel my analytical side kick in showing me where to step and where not to. Then before I can tap his shoulder he whips around and I trip backwards and fall on my bum.

"God, that smarts," I rub my bottom then I look up, he starts to run, "Wait. Wait! Simon! Wait!" He stops dead in his tracks, I walk slowly he hesitates and I stop, "Dad." I turns his whole body to me.

"I know its you. Simon Bellamy." I take a step he takes a step back, "I know this is a lot to comprehend but I don't even think you remember anymore. Alisha...she is my mom. She died thats why you came back." He looks down, I don't even think he knows what I am talking about or can't believe me or both.

"Simon. Dad. Please. We need to talk. Let me explain it to you. I have evidence in my jacket." I pull out a CD, "Please?...I...I'll follow you...I can keep up...yeah if I can keep up can we talk?"  
He cocks his head to the side and I think he smiled at the challenge, I could feel excitement a huge surge of energy, then he nodded and like that he began to run. I sprinted just as quick and felt like my eyes narrow all of a sudden like a game my mind analysed whether to jump or dive, where to step and where not to. Then i could see far ahead of me to predict my next moves.

_Oh my goodness this is amazing!_

Thank god for Seths training, I was in shape for a lot of running and diving. We finally are equal with each other and I look at him and he looks at me on a straightway, I smile and take a little bit of lead thru the long apartment roof, jumping over A/C units, I laugh.  
I look ahead and see the end of the apartment and slow down back to his speed he takes a left in front of me all of a sudden and do the same, he slides down a ladder and I do the same and follow him thru an alley way. Then he jumps on a closed garbage dump to a another stack of metal stairs I do the same. He runs up the stairs 3 at a time and do doubles. I think he figures he can't shake me. I keep running after him then I look ahead there is a elevator. I think thats where he is headed I get equal with him quickly and he pushes some button on his hip and the elevator opens. He jumps in and me following behind he shuts the fence like door quickly. I stop slamming the door.

"Thats not fair! You agreed!" I hit the door then turn around and slide down my back facing to him.  
"I am not lying." I put my head in my hands I feel so unwanted and hurt, I start to cry, then when I look up I can't see my hands my legs. I stand up so quick, I least I feel like I am standing and hit the door.  
"Ahh fuck!" I reappear and I see my body again. I look at him his arms are down and he presses a button. He takes off his mask.  
His eyes are bug eyed at me. Uncle Curtis is right this Simon is way more relaxed. I rub away my tears and look into my biological fathers bright blue eyes.  
"Get in."


	12. Chapter 11: Bellamy

Chapter 11: Bellamy

We walk in a very bright lighted room, I remember this room from the video. One bed, a shower on the side. Very plain.

"Looks the same." I mumble.  
"Whats that?" he asks from across the room, taking off the gear.  
"I said it looks the same, from the tape."I look around where that camera would've been, its in the corner drilled in the wall. Completely secure, I have no clue how it could've fell. I dismiss the thought, for now. Closing his locker he walks to me and kind of takes a good look at me, analyzing me.  
"You are wearing my jacket." he says.

"Seth gave this to me." I said, his eyes got very wide and almost stared me down.  
"Seth? Power Dealer?" I nod to him, "Oh my God, wait how? Alisha died when a ghost cut her throat and she wasn't pregnant. How can this be? How can you be my ...daughter?"  
It kind of hurt to hear him say it like that but then this is all quite alarming really.  
Maybe something happened something that set a vicious cycle off. I don't know its the only logical thing I can think of."  
Not that this going back in time thing is logical in the first place.  
I don't think he still believes me because he goes behind me and takes the tag out of my jacket and flips it.  
I never knew there were two tags on this jacket. He lets go and sits on the bed.  
"How? What is your name? I am sorry I never asked."  
"Madeline Aisha Bellamy."  
That was it now he was floored, big blue eyes just staring at me, I didn't know whether to run or stay put. This was all too much for me to comprehend. I put my hand on my head, it was kind of pounding.  
"Come and sit. You look very tired from whereever you came from."  
We both have our head in our hands, there is dead silence in the flat. I didn't know what to think or say. All of this was so sudden, I never thought I would me my biological father in the first place and the price in some way I had to pay to be here. I think back on Seth yelling at me to go, holding the door before the man broke in and took him away. I think just on that moment and realize the man had red eyes. I sit up quickly, an epiphany that made me fear for my life. The same man that killed my mother was trying to kill me. I couldn't swallow I just sat there not paying any attention that my father, Simon, was looking at me.

"Whats wrong?" he asks, I just shake my head I just needed to process this.  
"Nothing just an epiphany. Don't worry about it."

"So how was Seth, being your guardian well more your dad?"  
I look at him, Seth was my dad pretty much he raised me. It brings me to tears a little and I start to cry but I go on,  
"He was a good man. He raised me very well like any father would do whether its their child or not. He protected me from everything even from what took him right as I came here." I wipe my face but continue,"He kept the fact that you were my father and what had happend but he did it to protect me. Now I need to do what I need to do to save him, Uncle Curtis, Kels and Rudy. They all pretty much had their part in raising me too."

Simons eyebrows go up, "So the gang stayed together through all that happening? I would have never thought they would stick together like that for such a long time."

"Well, after the Queen died and this other man - this evil man took over he was taking specials they turn them against each other and the civilians. If anyone normal or gifted didn't follow what he said he had his dogs Turmoil & Hyde find them. I never seen him before but I think I did see one of them when I saw Seth get taken away." My stomach does flips as I sit on this sickening thought,"We were in hiding since I was 10 no one knew where we lived. Some how one of them cloaked the location and I think it was Kels with her rocket scientist mind she made something. But when Seth found the man with a Time Travel gift he didn't see that he had a tracker on him."

I yawn I am so exhausted all the traveling, running. I was done for. I rubbed my eyes.

"You need your rest. I have to get some air anyway, go ahead lay down. I'll tuck you in."  
I chuckled a little, "Tuck me in? I'm not 10." He gives me a look of disappointment, "but thank you."

He makes a small smile and I go get into bed. He walks beside me a looks down at me.  
"If you need me I'll be right on the roof, okay? Good Night."  
"'Kay, Good Night...Dad." I smile not really used to the word.

He gives a uncertain smile and walks to the elevator and the lights start to dim and turn off, he closes the gate and it begins to whir as he rises to the roof. The whirring calms me even more and I rather quickly fall asleep.

I wake to a dim flat, the only lights on were the numbers lit on the wall of photos, completely forgetting where I was I almost panic but I look ahead of me and my father is asleep on a chair. Looking rather uncomfortable, but I don't bother him. I quietly rise from the bed and walk to the wall of pictures. It was like the pictures in the drawer actually they were most of the ones in the drawer back in the future.  
I see the ugly orange jumpsuits and see a picture of my father all pissy looking and rather creepy-ish. I giggle, then snap back if I woke my father.  
Still sleeping. Good.

I continue to analyze the wall 'til I see a picture I haven't ever seen before. I pick it off the wall.  
It was my father with my mom. In Vegas, how did they go there? I think on it as I look at their smiling faces.

"Nathan." I whisper.

"Yes thats the reason for that photo."  
I jump startled then look back at my father in anger, "You fuckin' scared me. You can give someone a heart attack!"

His eyes became very blue and very big. Himself being surprised was quite funny and yet very threatening.  
Then his eyes soften and look down at the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
I hug him. It was an impulse, a sorry for yelling like that. Its not like we know each other very well anyway.  
He hugs back, he seemed like he was still figure it all out, the way a teenager hears the kid is his.

"I want to see the gang. Before they get their gifts though. What their lives were like...what yours was like...you seemed so angry when you left the club."

Taken aback he realizes what I was talking about,  
"Oh yes, I was. I almost burned down a house."

I was completely surprised. This man, my father, burning a house? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
He nods to me and I still can't believe it.

"Oookay…my father is or was an arsonist. Wasn't expecting that."

"You sound like Alisha."

I cross my arms and give him are you serious look.

"And how is that."

"You have her attitude for sure…and you have a bit of her eyes…"

"Yeah and your ears. I wondered why I was cursed with these things."

I touch my ears and put my hair infront of them hiding them from sight.

He rolled his eyes and walked to a door which I guess was his closet. He took out a bag with clothes in it.  
He throws the bag and it slides to my feet.

"Its clothes. I figured you wanted to change."

"You just keep womens outfits in your closet?"

He says nothing and walks to the bathroom.

I take out a flowery dress and flats. I see a few hair ties and tie my long wavy dark brown hair into a pony tail. The dress fits me perfect. Almost too perfect.

I look at myself in the mirror, I really like it. I was never too much a dress person but this, I liked it a lot.  
I do a twirl and flatten the dress' creases.

"You look just like your mother."

Startled I turn around to see him his blue eyes filling with tears. He wipes his eyes quickly and walks to the elevator door. I couldn't help but turn back to the mirror and imagine the picture I had seen of her and how we looked alike. I began to tear up. I took a micro view at my hair…placed a finger on my ears and eyes wiping the tears away.

I turn my heel towards the elevator door and close the gate, I could feel my eyes were a bit red and my nose was crimson. I sniffle quietly and I feel a hand holding mine. My father who just found out he has a kid held my hand rubbing his thumb back and forth comforting. I felt such comfort I smiled and look at my father who smiled a small smile.

We walked across the turf of the roof near Abbey Road, looking down at the people walking the streets or driving cars going about life, not knowing whats going on or know very little of what change may come if I don't find a way to stop the pain witnessed just a day ago...scratch that...8 hours ago.

Even through the sound of whooshing as the cars go by, i heard nothing but silence from my father. My mind goes into a tangent thinking of the man and friends of my father who raised me, how different they all were but worked together like a true family. Peeking at Simon I imagined how he could've fit into their little group. He was so introverted when I saw him at the parking garage but also so confident the video before my mother had me. The gap inbetween was throwing me in a loop of thoughts.

Zoned out, my father startles me stretching his arm across my chest to stop me from falling to my death over the edge of the building.

"Oh Shit...Thank You...Sorry..."

"You need to be careful. Are you okay?"

His eyes, piercing with concern stare into mine and I can't really think. I was still stuck on memories and videos, and Seth. Oh, I missed him so much.

"Nothing I am just still jet lagged sort of..." I shrugged apologetically, then I hear a yell.

"Oy! Fok you! Yuh piece of shit!"

"Kelly..." I whisper recognizing the very chav accent...I quickly walked over to the other end of the buildings edge. Kelly, what a sight for sore eyes. Never thought I would be happy to see her. Ponytail to the side, hair combed back so much her scalp had to be bleeding. Yes, it put a big smile on my face.  
She looked pissed as ever, you didn't need to be a rocket scientist like she was to know it. Well she wasn't now at this point in the timeline but in the future she sure was.

A girl had her back against the wall and Kelly was in her face like a bulldog yelling. Then one head butt and the girl was out. I cover my mouth in shock but thought Yep she never changed.

I look back at Simon, "She was in the future she took care of me too." I say smiling so happy to see a familiar face, "Does that mean she is with Seth too?" I say with excitement.

"No...not yet...", he says hesitantly, "Sorry."

I look at the ground, I guess I have to wait for now.


	13. Chapter 12: The Storm

Chapter 12: The Storm

The past few days have been such a shock to my system I had felt rather home sick.  
Its true when they say home is where your heart is, especially when its not even supposed to existant yet. It still surprises me to wake up in this room, I haven't grown used to it yet but I know I just had to cope and have hope.

Simon was rather awkward today. Calm but I could tell he was a little troubled.  
I sat up from the bed he had just bought me yesterday, it was so comfortable if I had the leisure I would never leave it. I watched him pace back and forth on the "TimeWall" with a small pad in his hand, writing something down. I look to the left and there is breakfast on the table.  
English Muffins and Tea, immediately I heard a grumble in my stomach.

"You can eat instead of staring." he said without even turning around, I could hear a slight scoff as he continued writing.

"Did you just scoff at me? How did you know I was awake?"

"Yes. I did," he didn't even turn his head and I could tell he was smiling, he was joking with me!  
"And your stomach was grumbling extra loud."

"I think I like you when you were quiet and non-social...making fun of me."

I whipped around his jaw dropping slightly and I just smiled and waltz to the table to eat.

Did my father and I just have a funny moment?  
I sit on the thought and laugh as a I begin to eat.

"What?"

He looked a little steamed when I looked at him, "Oh stop it...DAD...it was meant to be funny you didn't think you were going to get away with that comment, were you?"

He smiled and I relaxed..._Whoo that was close..._"You aren't going to disown me are you?"

He laughed, "I couldn't if I wanted to, were family...and just like family what you said reminded me of Alisha."

"Oh. Sorry." I frowned a little, I still never met her. Just seen pictures. I felt like a bastard a bit even though my mom and dad in this life are still alive. Well two of the same dad and my mom.

Damn, that's confusing.

The thought gave me a headache, I put it in the back of my mind immediately.

My father sat next to me in his cotton gray pants and a white shirt. He almost looked the color of his shirt. This man needed major sun time. Not like Jersey Shore Americans but still some color would make him not look so ...SERIOUS.

"Good?"  
I nodded with mouthful in my cheeks.  
"You could slow down we have a little time."  
"Don't start..." I gave him a look with full cheeks he couldn't help but laugh a little, I rolled my eyes and swallowed, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Writing."

"Oookay...no shit Sherlock I saw that. What were you writing about?"

"Time. Come on and finish your breakfast we have to leave in 5 mins."  
He gets up and starts to get his gear...  
"OH and who is the one that said 'You could slow down...'"

His gear in his hand he turns around, "Don't start."

I roll my eyes and scarf down my food as quickly as possible. This father & daughter bonding is getting to me, but quiet honestly this has been the best breakfast ever with my father. More conversation than with Seth. He was the more...  
"Did you do your homework? Did you take a bath already? Behind your ears? Clean your room...Blah"

What a big difference between the two...yet I think Simon warmed up to me so much more quickly than Seth in someway.

I clear my plate and run to get my clothes on. Being that I came here with practically nothing, Simon had the pleasure to take me shopping. I don't like to shop too much but I had to give him the normal girl loves shopping treatment, dragging him from store to store.  
I couldn't torment him too long.  
I eventually got the clothes I needed and he looked so terrible with bags in his hands of girls clothes.  
He made room for me in a hidden closet. He set it so I can get access to it with a code.

I pressed a certain area of the wall and a key pad opened up.

0-3-1-8

A hiss sounded as it opened. It was a big area just enough for my clothes.  
It was so cool. I pulled out a leather fitted jacket, a white tank and a pair of jeans.  
I hurried to get dressed behind a curtain in the corner of the room, kind of like one in a department store. I threw my Converses on and was ready.

He came out wearing all his gear, I felt undressed for the occasion. He was all super hero and I was all BLEH and normal.

"Um...I don't superhero wear and well I don't think people are going to like seeing me with a ski man."

Holding his mask in his hand he cleaned the eye part, "Well we are not walking together."  
I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean we are not walking together?"

He didn't say anything, but he had that _Dirty Little Secret _and _I know something you don't know _look in his eye. He was a bit over-confident from his old self I saw the other night.

"Well are you coming. We don't have time for long staring."

I snap out of it and go with him to the elevator.

Outside on the roof its cool and gloomy, the one thing that really hadn't changed much in the future.  
We stand there for a moment as he loosens a pocket button.

"You are going to walk down here Madeline."

"Adeline...I hate...oh never mind. Please continue."

With out hesitation as to why I just said that he continues, "As I was saying, you will walk down here on Grovebury til you get to The B, it's a pub. After that you are on your own. Just follow this paper and be there at these times."

_Oh so that's what he was up to. An easter egg hunt. Great._

I look at the small folded piece of paper for barely a moment when he asks.

"Understandable?"  
"Yeah..I think I got it."  
"Ready?"  
"Hell no. Of course not."

He smiles and sprints away from me. Like 2nd nature I run after him, immediately my powers kick in and predict every move accurately to keep up. It was as if there was no obstacles at all.  
We slide down a ladder and he yells

"RIGHT!"

Right when I hit the ground I turn right. No longer was he in front of me or behind me. He was gone and I was alone to follow the breadcrumbs.

"Shit. Okay what time is it."

I pull out the paper and look at my watch.

_Okay The Birchwood 11:17_

1. The Birchwood on Grovebury Rd - 11:14  
2. Ampleforth Rd & Tickford Close - 11:23  
Rd at the Overpass 11:41  
Meet me at the Community Center Roof at 12:13  
Make sure you are not followed.

11:10! Fuck!

I walk rather quickly down the street but come across a ton of flags waving in the air and the British flag painted on the wall of the building.  
_  
This must be it._

I sit on one of the red picnic tables out front. I look at my watch again.

_11:13_

I try to sit patiently, shaking my leg in anxiety.  
Who was I waiting for? I never even tried to ask my father.  
Then the table shifts a bit. I turn around to a girl facing away from me, ponytail to the side and a rather old cotton jacket. I could see the smoke wisping in the air. Then she turns around.

"Wot you fuckin lookin at?"

Shock. Utter shock.  
What I wanted to say was... _" I missed you Kels. You were fighting these terrible people and they took Seth and Rudy and Uncle Curtis away..."_  
but all that came out was,

"Um. Sorry. Just wondered who was behind me is all. You have an extra fag?"

She kind of grumbled. Which is usually supposed to make a person feel uncomfortable, but I just smiled. So happy to see her face again. It was a tad younger, but a tad sadder.  
It made me realize how happy she was with Seth.  
She hands me one from her pack.

"Thank you Ke...um...Miss?"

"Kelly."

She looks back at the road. And I just smile at the ground.

_Yeah. I know. I missed you._

My eyes shift to my watch and the paper in my hand.  
I jump up I have 3 mins to get to the next road.  
I dash out.

"Thank you again Kelly!"

I don't know what she mouthed but I am sure it was a rolling of the eyes and a "Woteva"

Slowing down to a quick walk I look at the paper and the time..  
_  
There is never enough time._

And just as I thought that, I bump right into someone. I hear a clunk on the floor.  
A phone with the battery and back piece popped off because of me.  
I scramble to put it back together.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I am so sor-"

It was him. Well the old old him. The original him.  
I stared at him in his big blue eyes like they were new but I know I just saw them like 15 minutes ago on the roof and for the past couple of days.  
But these eyes. These were like seeing a close friend after so long.

"I am sorry. Um..."

I feel my cheeks heat up. I didn't know what to say til I looked at my paper.

"Ask where Sawyer is."

"OH! Could you please tell me where Sawyer is ?"

"Err...its that way." His voice was very soft and his big blue eyes darted away from me to the ground at his feet. He points to the left of me across the field.

"Thank you." I take a real deep breath and relax the tension in my face, "I really appreciate it."  
Then I notice what he is wearing.  
_  
My Jacket. Ha. It was his once._

He turned his heel without saying a word but gave a quick shy smile as he walked away.  
I watched him walk away for just a second and i looked back at my paper.

_Meet me at the Community Center Roof at 12:13_

I had a lot of time to get there. I was kind of glad to relax and walk a little and see everything how it was before the fall of the Queen. So many more trees, looked cleaner, streets full of just normal people and cars. Very different from the future. Something I hope the future can keep if I can just figure out how.

I reach the overpass. The floor spelled out in WHITE LETTERS 'CCTV Zone' and a Big Triangle.  
I put my sunglasses on I had in my back pocket. They were my mom's.  
I popped my jacket collars up so no one could see my face really.

Up on the slope of the underpass a tall boy sat with an orange jumpsuit in his hand, he just kept staring at it like it was all he hated most in this world.

"What you doin? Are you alright?"  
He looks up slowly and looks up then down at me.

"You don't know?"

"Quite honestly. I don't know who you are."

"Really? Track and Field Honor Student. Best Athlete. Got Busted. Now doing fucking community service."

"Nope. Don't know anything about that."

"Really?"  
"Really."  
I smiled, I know it was a white lie but I didn't know who Curtis was back then, right now.  
He changed his whole demeanor when he looked at me. He was relaxed and not so tense anymore but I couldn't really stay longer and had to get to the center with out him knowing where I am going.

"Well I have to go. See ya!"

"Aright." He smiled.  
Felt like relief cause I never really knew what happened. I am sure soon I am going to learn.

I look at my watch I had 13 minutes to get to the roof. I start to jog away feeling Curtis' eyes watching me. I run out of sight so he didn't know where I was going. I hide behind a tree quietly concentrating to be invisible. I watch my hands slowly turn into nothing but I could feel myself touching each finger. I see him walking on the sidewalk panting a little trying to catch up to me. He turned his head looking around. Then gave up and started walking towards the community center. Finally clear of sight I silently followed him. My powers taking in every calculation to make precise and quiet steps.

Without even a problem he walks right into the building and I look up to see my father standing on the roof in his gear. I go around to entrance opposite the South Mere Lake, carefully looking around so no one could see me. I cross the front with out a problem. I could hear the clanking of lockers echo through out the building.

_Good they are all in the locker room._

I run up the stairs to the roof as quickly and quietly as possible. I open the roof door and with such caution closed it. I look around and don't see Simon.

"So were you happy to see them? At least some of them?"

"Yeah. You took a lot of time to figure out when I could run into them."

"It was the best time to do it, they were all headed to the community center. Come on we can watch them over here. It's rather funny. You might get a kick out of how I used to be."

I smiled remembering how scared his old self was to even speak to me when I handed him his phone. It was just a different Simon that would mold into the man I am starting to be proud of.  
We walk towards the lake end of the building and sit there quietly out of sight of the rather unhappy group.

Nathan. Curly haired and funny looking.  
Kelly. Her elbows on the rail rolling her eyes at the Probation Worker.  
Curtis. Leaning against the railing calm and collected.  
Some guy I didn't recognize in a White & Black Hat.  
And my mother, Alisha, smacking gum, on the phone...simply put: Not giving a fuck.

"She looks quiet...um..."

"Promiscuous...She kind of was."

**_"Hang Up!"_**yells the Probation Worker at my Mom to hang up the phone.  
**_"We need to work as a team here. Hey!"_****  
**  
I look over to Nathan pissing the Unknown Guy right off. Curtis is shaking his head as if this is not his place at all.

**_"Um? Wot makes yoh think yoh betta than uz?"_**  
says Kelly in the worst accent you could almost not understand.

**_"What the hell is that!"_**_  
_Nathan whips his head around amazed at the unheard of words coming out of her mouth.

**_"Is that for real?"_**_  
_Curtis asks humored  
_  
__**"If you are tryin to say somethin then, yeah."**__  
_Kelly threatens.

**_"Is that...you...that's just a noise...Are we supposed to be able to understand her?"_**_  
_Nathan offends her at a moments opportunity.

**_"Can yoh understand that?"_**  
and Kelly flicks him off.

I sit back with my hand on my mouth with such laughter knowing how much I couldn't understand Kelly sometimes. Tears from sheer hilarity wells in my eyes and Simon is laughing quietly with me.  
Then I hear a shuffle and the boy in the hat and Nathan are fighting it was too much.  
I couldn't stop laughing. Simon laughing tells me to quiet down so they couldn't hear me.

He looks over and tells me that they went inside, he sat next to me smiling reminiscing. I lean my head on his shoulder. My laughing decreasing to a calm breathing again I ask my father,  
"What were you thinking when you just stood there and watched them fight with each other."

"I wished I could be like them. I wished I had someone to call a friend."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said about wanting you to be the way you said you were. Who you are now...I love how you are now its a mix of the old you and what you grew up to be...I just wish it could have continued so you can remember that I am your daughter."

"Me too. Ma- Adeline. Just like your mother and I finding and not losing each other if I remembered and didn't lose the memory of you I would have looked for you and your mom. If I would have brought you with me you probably would have been lost or become non existant. We will never know but we have the now in our hands."

"Yeah."

"Come on they are coming out."

Sure enough right as we look over they are coming out with brushes and paint cans.

**_"Paint these benches. I will let you know what else I need for you all to do."  
_**  
They disperse to different areas. Alisha and Curtis. Kelly and Nathan, him trying to talk and understand. It was pretty segregated in my opinion. But my father he was pretty much by himself and the guy in the hat storming off due to him getting paint on his cap. I didn't like him he seemed like a bit of a drama queen.

**_"What about you weird kid. No offense but you look like a bit of a panty sniffer."_**Nathan shifts his offensive attention towards 'Quiet' Simon.

**_"I'm not a pantysniffer... I am not a pervert." _**he says quietly as he goes back to painting trying to mind his own business as Nathan begins to jack the air.

"Really? What is wrong with him."

"Shh."  
He points to the sky, it seemed like it was getting a little dark, he waves me to the outside stairwell we jump down and run down the stairs towards the blue trash bins. Down Belvedere under the overpass into the area Curtis was sitting.

"Its okay I shut off the cameras here before we got here."

He says taking the ski mask off.

"Let nature run its course I guess."

"Sometimes that's what you have to do."

Suddenly thunder and lightning hit the sky then...

Boom!

Car Alarms go off it gets loud with Hail the size of basketballs falling from the sky.  
I hug on to my father as lightning hits the ground and around us.

"We have to stay away from the storm! If we get caught up in it we don't know what will happen to our powers!"

"Okay!"

Splashes and crashes became so loud you couldn't hear anything. I held on to my father tight as I could, this was a storm I have never seen. It felt like forever when all of a sudden it stopped and all you could hear was car alarms. Crushed Hail on the ground on either side of the over pass.

"Come on we need to get home."

I run out after him towards the bridge to Carlyle Road.


End file.
